villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Minatsuki Takami
Minatsuki Takami, the Hummingbird, is the younger sister of Yō Takami, and a Deadman previously secluded in G Ward. Appearance Minatsuki is a regular, 17-year old girl with brown hair that was kept in two braided ponytails over her shoulders, but was later cut off in that penalty game. Once she was out of DW, she grew her hair and it is now in a small braid. She has brown eyes and a tongue piercing. She usually wears a yellow dress that reaches her knees. In her Carnival Corpse, she wore a light pink pantsuit with a longer purple dress over it. She also wore white, fingerless gloves. Also, she has handcuffs that are sometimes connected by a chain, but sometimes the chain appears to be severed. During her fight with Ganta she used them to block Ganta's attacks. Personality Minatsuki's sadistic nature is hidden away When Ganta encounters her for the first time, she appears as an extremely shy and gentle girl who stands at odds with the place she is held in. This was also seemingly confirmed by her love for flowers. In truth, this reserved and quiet personality is just a ruse that she uses to make those around her feel secure and to mask her true nature; that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that she becomes sexually aroused by witnessing others suffering. HistoryEdit Minatsuki abandoned by her mother.Added by UondarandoWhile an ordinary girl, she became a warped liar (and gained her Branch of Sin powers) after her mother abandoned her during the Great Tokyo Earthquake. She lived alone with her father and brother from then onwards. Because of her twisted personality, she manipulated Yō to think that his father was physically abusing her, often resulting in her brother beating up his father in retaliation. http://images.wikia.com/deadmanwonderland/images/d/de/Takami_past.pngMinatsuki and Yō when they were youngAdded by BereisgreatOne day, she faked a sexual assault and Yō attacked his father once again. For reasons unknown however, Minatsuki used her powers and killed her father. Not knowing of Minatsuki's abilities, Yō held himself responsible, nevertheless she was sent to DW not long afterwards, and because of her powers, she was confined in G Ward. Plot Deadman arc Minatsuki is first seen when she, Hitara, Masu and Chaplin went to meet Ganta. She still appears as a shy and vulnerable girl. She accompanies the group to go see the Penalty Game for Senji Kiyomasa, in which he had his right eye torn out. During these images, she kept her smile and acted like nothing important was going on. Ganta saves Minatsuki from MasuAdded by UondarandoThe next day, she was assaulted by Masu, who wanted to eat her flowers. Ganta comes out of his room and offers Masu his breakfast in exchange for the flowers. He takes Minatsuki back in her room, where Ganta sees her collection of flowers.]Minatsuki and Ganta in her roomAdded by UondarandoShe later shows him the scars on her back (she claimed it was the result of abuse from her father), ending up with Ganta accidentally seeing her chest. She said she did not want to use her powers to harm others. Ganta was sympathetic towards her and asked her to escape with him. When they were caught by the guards, she told him that they would be pitted against each other. When the Carnival Corpse began, Ganta was reluctant to fight her. She then used her Whip Wing to attack him. She played mind games with him. Ganta was enraged by her and finally attacked. Yō appeared in the arena disguised as a security guard and berated Ganta for attacking a girl (referring to his sister). The promoter allowed him to enter saying that it would be good for the viewers. Minatsuki played innocent and attacked Ganta with her whips. Later Minatsuki used Yō as a shield from Ganta's attack's. Ganta wins against Minatsuki.Ganta managed to defeat her using the ricochet from his shots to hit her. He finishes her off with a head-butt. After the Carnival Corpse, Minatsuki was taken to the medical care, where Yō and Ganta stood by her bed. Suddenly, because of Hagire and Wretched Egg's fight, an earthquake caused the whole room to shake. Minatsuki's bed rolled over to a class closet. The closet started to fall over and Minatsuki was at risk of being crushed by it. She started having a flashback of the previous earthquake, when her mother abandoned her. But then Yō jumped in between and stopped the closet, protecting his sister. Yō asked Ganta to help him and Minatsuki asks if he's alright. Yō replies that it's nothing, to which Minatsuki insults him for lying. Yō says that after all, he is her brother. They start to clean up the room. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Minatsuki possesses a Branch of Sin. This allows her to freely control her blood. To forcedly bring her blood out, she rips out one of her earrings, causing her ears to bleed. *Whip Wing *Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union 2 of 2Add photo'Branch of Sin: Whip Wing' (ウイツプ・ウイング, Uippu Uingu): Her Branch of Sin, which takes the form of long strands of whips which extend from her hair, can deliver immensely quick blows or restrain her opponent. It forms from blood coming out of her earrings and due to this, it blends in with her hair. :Whip Wing, Peacock Peak's Union: A joint attack with Chaplin Sukegawa. Her whip gains the attributes of Sukegawa's brambles, having her whip larger and with spikes. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Uzume Sumeragi in one hit. This attack is also dubbed by Chaplin as the Love Whip. Category:Anime Villains Category:Sister of Hero Category:Sociopaths Category:Whip Users Category:Femme Fatale